Ichigo Moesaki
Ichigo Moesaki is a main character in the series Sore ga Seiyuu!. She is Futaba and Rin's friend as well as a rookie seiyuu, like her name suggests (Ichigo meaning strawberry), she has an obsession with strawberries and has a large collection of strawberry themed items in her apartment. She dislikes bad udon. It has been a few years since she left the Udon country where she was born, since the day she became a Strawberry Princess of Planet Strawberry, her goal has been to become an idol seiyuu. Her favorite food is strawberry sandwiches. Her birthday is 5 May. Yuri Feats With Futaba Ichinose * Under the same umbrella with Futaba in a rainy weather, given to them by Rin, she was embarrassed and bothered at her when she mentioned the reason why she became a seiyuu is because she likes anime and games, and brought her angry face close to hers. * Twice times she grasped Futaba's hand to cheer her up by accompanying her to eat strawberry flavored sweets at a café, or when she planned to celebrate Pipo getting blown up to have a diner because Futaba was depressed and was in a shock when Pipo(the character she voiced) broke after three episodes. * In Matsuri Land osen bath she was next to Futaba. *Only to hear Futaba saying that she's cute is what she got excited about after she ordered her and Rin to read only the first letter from each row in her line, she was excited that she marked it with ball point. *To tell Futaba that she waited for her until the audition ends even though it was cold is what she couldn't bear to say out of her embarrassment. *To accept Futaba's suggestion to wear her own sweaters which was worn by her without putting a bra for her first stage performance as a costume is what she couldn't afford due to her embarrassment. With Rin Kohana * The time she and Futaba caught Rin's smile at them, they both adored her cuteness and were burning with enough passion to form pink colored hearts to their background. * For hearing Rin's words that it was really a special moment to have a bath with them, her heart was struck by her cuteness, it was showing in her eyes were making into pink hearts, in addition to an arrow placed on her chest. General * With the guest of the net radio show she was promoting along with Futaba and Rin, Yukari Tamura's entrance her eyes where like pink beating hearts. * She was the only person who was blushing just by looking at Yukari Tamura, as well as when she sat next to her to introduce the unit EARPHONES radio show. * Before the meeting event of Kuroneko of Eternal 2 kickoff seiyuu, at the dressing room she was flustered when she asked the coiffeur woman to make her ringlets in twintails hairstyle. * At the seiyuu meeting event of Kuroneko of Eternal 2 kickoff, she was the only person among the other seiyuu who blushed at the view of Yui Horie, the seiyuu she admires, also in singing at her performance, while watching her Yui was sparkling so much, so pretty and so cool the times she stares at her. * The first time she Futaba and Rin were doing their respective jobs at the same Classic Studio at the same time, she believed that it's not coincidence anymore, but fate. * One of her wishes is of many girls around her admire her. Gallery Anime 63626 1263763.jpg Videotogif 2018.04.24 07.37.23.gif Videotogif 2018.04.24 07.40.00.gif Anime 65168 637178.jpg Videotogif 2018.04.25 16.42.06.gif Videotogif 2018.04.25 16.47.41.gif Anime 66467 929720.jpg Anime 66467 1072238.jpg Anime 71271 151109.jpg Videotogif 2018.04.29 08.32.16.gif Sore ga Seiyuu! 1.2 9-1.jpg Sore ga Seiyuu! 1.3 0-1.jpg Sore ga Seiyuu! 3 2-1.jpg Category:Sore ga Seiyuu! Category:Characters Category:Himedere Category:Tsundere